encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Wantuk
| debut = Episode 9; Chapter 11 | death = | final = Episode 218 }} is a friend of Ybarro. Later he loyally serves Rama Ybrahim in Sapiro. When he is alone with Sapiryan soldiers, he claims the title of "Rehav," which was conceded to him by the soldiers. It is unknown if Rama Ybrahim had given him permission to be styled as such. During this time where he claims that title, he saw an unknown light which is probably the symbol of Sapiro.Episode 169 This could be true because Muyak was chosen as the bearer of the symbol of Lireo. Cassiopea accepted Rama Ybrahim's proposal that he becomes her personal servant while training the new gem keepersEpisode 174. He frequently teases Ybrahim and ArianaEpisode 175. Appearance Wantuk wears his mandirigma outfit. After the rise of Sapiro, Wantuk later wears a casual plain Sapiryan outfit. Personality Wantuk is comical and frank. His suggestions and comments tend to drive Ybarro mad. He is a very loyal friend and subject to Rama Ybrahim and applies the same to his allies. He became a close friend of Sang'gre Lira where he admired her inherent courage against the Barbaros. He teases Ybrahim a lot about Ariana. History Wantuk was a friend of Ybarro and Pako. He belonged to the group of mandirigmas led by Apitong. Wantuk aided Ybarro in defeating a group of Hathors who carried treasure. He ran away with Pako when the defeated, unconscious Hathors began to wake up. Wantuk followed Ybarro in the palace of Lireo and saw him watching Alena. Wantuk identifies Alena as a Sang'gre, a royal blood. Wantuk tells Ybarro he has no chance to win her over. When Danaya came into view, Wantuk expressed his love for Danaya, so Ybarro hits him. They were spotted by diwata soldiers, so they flee. Wantuk and Pako accompanied Ybarro to the palace of Lireo to see Alena. They joined the war against Hathoria, since Alena was there. When Alena seemingly ignored Ybarro after Ybarro saved her, Wantuk tells Ybarro he was right in asserting that Alena will just ignore him. They leave shortly thereafter. When Ybarro made a wood carving of Alena's face, Wantuk laughed and said Ybarro could only have Alena in his dreams, because he has no chance with her whatsoever. When Hitano threatened Ybarro to stay away from Alena, Wantuk, then drunk, attacks Hitano, but was easily pushed aside. Ybarro tells Pako and Wantuk that he dreamt of mating with a beautiful girl (Amihan). When Ybarro wondered why, Wantuk suggested it may be because Ybarro is a lecher, for which Ybarro silenced him. When Amihan came to their camp, Wantuk tried to deny Ybarro's presence, but Apitong told him to fetch Ybarro. He warns Ybarro that Alena's sister had come, but Ybarro said he feared no one. When Ybarro confirmed that he was the father of Amihan's baby, Wantuk was delighted of the riches they would acquire, angering Ybarro. Several years after Ybarro left, Pako noticed that the animals were noisy. Wantuk suggested that they may be smelling Pako, so he gets hit. When Ybarro told them he may be a Sapiryan, Wantuk laughs and suggests that Ybarro's wandering had caused him to lose his wits. Ybarro countered that he does have accelerated healing, which Wantuk sought to test by wounding him with a spear. Apitong stops him and tells them that Ybarro is a Prince of Sapiro. They kneel before Ybarro. With Pako, he accompanies Ybarro to the ruins of Sapiro. Wantuk was agitated in the ruins, thinking there were ghosts there. Pako did nothing but aggravate his fears. Wantuk comes into contact with Burak, whom he mistakes as a ghost. He runs away screaming, and they leave the ruins shortly thereafter. When Ybarro decided to look for other Sapiryans, Wantuk and Pako wanted to come, but Ybarro made them stay, because they were more of a nuisance to him in the ruins and seemed uninterested. Wantuk said that what's important to Ybarro is also important to them, so Ybarro agrees to take them with him. When Hitano confronted Ybarro, Pako and Wantuk fought against Burak. They were almost strangled but Wantuk succeeds in throwing his spear, which led to their release. They witness Ybarro shot and saw him fall into the ocean. When Pagaspas arrived and inquired where Ybarro is, Wantuk replied that Ybarro had died. Wantuk was present when the mandirigmas made an offering for the peace of Ybarro's soul. When Alena arrived to verify what she heard about Ybarro's death, Wantuk confirmed it. Rise of Etheria After many years, Wantuk became a trusted servant of Rama Ybrahim where he is a self-declared "rehav" of Sapiro much to the annoyance of the Sapiryan army. During the feast in Lireo, Wantuk teased how Rama Ybrahim looked at Ariana since the last he saw this was everytime Ybrahim looks at the late Hara Amihan of Lireo. He was assigned by Ybrahim to be the servant of Hara Duri-e Cassiopea on other matters since he is diligent and trustworthy. Cassiopea accepted the offer much to the happiness of Wantuk. Abilities Powers Other skills Wantuk is exceptionally skilled in combat and also in infiltration. He seems to be very breezy with women, especially to some damas of Lireo.Episode 149 Weaponry Wantuk wields a spear. He later acquires a Sapiryan spear as his weapon. Relatives Trivia * Wantuk might be the first mandirigma, in recent memory, whom Emre revealed himself.Episode 147 He did not recognize the Bathala at first. Version differences * Wantuk was portrayed by Marky Lopez in 2005-2006 series. * In the original version, Wantuk became a Lirean soldier under Hara Danaya of Lireo, along wtih Apek who also became a Lirean soldier. Wantuk also married a Diwata dama named Alonta and has their child. * In the original series, Wantuk's companion is Apek in the entire saga. References Category:Supporting character Category:Mandirigma Category:Finale character